


Maski

by AmaWatte



Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, chyba angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaWatte/pseuds/AmaWatte
Summary: Peter Hale wbrew pozorom też miał swoje demony.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Series: Ni to angst, ni to nie, chuj tam wie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845544
Kudos: 3





	Maski

Chwytam się za włosy i mocno za nie ciągnę. 

Co się dzieje? Dlaczego słyszę swój krzyk?

Próbuję się uspokoić, biorę dwa wdechy. 

Do oczu napływają mi łzy; Talia miała rację, jestem słaby. 

Potrząs głową, nie jestem słaby! Mrugam, odganiając łzy, nie będę płakać! 

Moje myśli układają się w najbrzydsze konstelacje. 

Co za tandeta, dlaczego bawię się w metafory? 

Ciągle widzę krew, zmyć ją chcę. 

Ale jak to zrobić, gdy po każdej wojnie jest następna bitwa? 

Dlaczego ciągle ktoś umiera z moich rąk? 

Po mojej twarzy spływa coś gorącego. Wyplątuję dłoń z włosów i ocieram nią twarz. 

Łzy, po mojej twarzy spływają łzy. 

Słyszę przed drzwiami cichy trzask i przybieram maskę kpiny. Chris cicho otwiera drzwi i mówi:  
\- Peter? Stado ma spotkanie - 

Idę do niego i całuję go w czoło. 

\- Chodźmy, posłuchamy co dzieci chcą zrobić - uśmiecham się fałszywie do mojej kotwicy. 

Po łzach nie ma śladu, jakby nigdy nie było mojej oznaki słabości.


End file.
